1. Field of the Technology
The present disclosure relates generally to mobile communication devices which communicate in wireless communication networks, such as wireless local area networks (WLANs), and more particularly to scanning to search for and connect with such wireless networks.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile communication device, such as a portable battery-powered wireless communication device, is operative to communicate in wireless communication networks. For example, the mobile device may communicate through wireless access points (APs) of wireless local area networks (WLANs) which operate in accordance with IEEE 802.11 standards or the like.
When the mobile device is powered-on, or radio frequency (RF) coverage is regained after a coverage loss, the mobile device performs a scanning operation with use of its wireless transceiver to identify one or more available wireless networks in its surrounding area. During each scanning operation, the mobile device may transmit a probe request to each wireless network identified in one or more network profiles stored in the mobile device, and wait for a probe response from the network in return. Each time the scanning operation fails to result in any connection between the mobile device and a wireless network, the scanning operation is repeated by the mobile device after delaying for a delay period. This process continually repeats until the mobile device connects with one of the wireless networks.
There is a need for more efficient scanning procedures with reduced power consumption in these and similar environments.